My Sugar
by Valhwenvoxen
Summary: Kagome Higurashi seems to have no luck at all, enduring betrayal,cold parents, extremely poor health and no friends. On top of that, she is now diagnosed with a deadly new disease what happens when she meets someone just like her? InuKag
1. I Don't Care

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Title: My Sugar

Chapter One: I Don't Care

Kagome fidgeted in the overstuffed chair, angrily snarling at her psychiatrist. Why the hell did she have to be there, anyway? It wasn't like her parents really cared if she were sick- hell, even she didn't give a rat's ass if she were dying or not! Ten minutes to go and the session would be over…

"Kagome? Did you hear what I said?" The older woman leaned back in her chair and sighed. This had to be her worst patient yet! But immediately she regretted the thought. No- this girl couldn't be much worse than her Inu Taisho patients- who were indeed the reasons she hated eight 'o clock and seven o'clock on Friday mornings and evenings. So- this girl must be her worst _female _patient- most times Kagome refused to speak and, sometimes had surprise panic or anger attacks that caused such a ruckus that she had to be sedated- which only angered her more and refused to speak for long periods of time. _Kami, how do her teachers put up with her? _The good old doctor picked up her pencil and nibbled the tip.

Kagome resorted to a glare and picked at her clothes, clearly a small sign of nervousness and adrenaline rushing through her body. The young girl wore her faded baggy jeans and an oversized black tee shirt with a popular band from America called _Linkin Park. _Keade of course disapproved of such style and music, usually tried to imagine Kagome wearing something more pleasant with a nice smile she knew the girl possessed. She also, from watching the videotapes of Kagome's old choir tapes, knew that Kagome possessed a most stunning, beautiful voice that had been closed in for so long…the world would be lucky to hear her voice again.

Keade eyed the arm warmers and wristbands… as a result from her stressful depression, Kagome was a "mutilator" and took to horrible acts of slashing her arms or burning them with lighters. Of course, if anyone dared to mention it, Kagome laughed in their faces when they suggested she needed help or should check into a "rehab" facility. "I _am _getting help! Help from _myself _to hurry my pathetic little life over!" And that would be end of discussion. _Five minutes…_ "Well, if you don't have anything to say, I suppose you would like to watch TV until your driver arrives…" Mutely Kagome snatched the remote from the desk and flipped on the television set hanging up in the left corner above her psychiatrist's desk. Instantly flying through the channels to MTV. Keade sighed, and her pen fluttered across the page of her clipboard.

_Still refuses to speak after the last panic attack…picking at clothes, angry attitude as usual. Note to self: call Mrs. Higurashi and ask about the new medication and discuss recent stress difficulties of patient. _Keade eyed the headstrong teen, expecting the usual blank or angry expression, but was shocked to find her trembling, hand over her mouth and her eyes wide in shock or fear. Rushing out of her chair, she rushed over to inspect what now seemed to be blood seeping out- a nosebleed? Kagome never had those…Keade forced Kagome's hand away and gasped when she saw it was not a nosebleed but hemorrhaging from the mouth- and still flowing heavily! She called out to the hall patroller strolling past the door and cried out for a nurse. The patroller ran down the hall without hesitation, and not a minute later was running with a few nurses. They must have known it was the Higurashi girl- there weren't many patients in the building who caused as much trouble.

Kagome began choking on her own blood and nurses set to work, lying her down and pulled out the sedatives, making the patient fearful and uncontrollable. She struggled to move out of their hands and began to scream obscenities, flinging her arms and kicking her legs. The number of hands frightened her, but no one seemed to realize it- and then all went black.

"Doc, this looks real bad." "I know Chikao, I know. But what is it? Is it a disease? Bad effects of her insomnia? Can't be a reaction of her diabetes… check up on this, will you? I want to be sure, but if my suspicions are correct…" she shivered. Chikao, her right hand nurse in training stared solemnly at the unconscious Kagome. "What?" "If, if I'm right- we've got another Akimian on our hands." Chikao gasped and covered her mouth. "B-but, Keade! Akimia…that's too rare…maybe it's something else." Keade shook her head. "No, not rare Chikao…it's new, which means it's starting to pop up- maybe there are many others who suffer from it Chikao. We just wouldn't know about it, because most people who have it probably couldn't afford a doctor! So… I want you to run the tests, I'll call her mother right away- if the tests return positive, I'll need to put her on the new medication right away and possibly take her to the clinic for examination. It would probably be best to place her in Taisho's group- this way I can discuss these Akimian issues with both of them. Inu-Yasha is still a fairly new case, anyhow. So get started." Chikao bowed with a "Yes, ma'am" and Keade left her and the others to the testing- meanwhile, she was going to have a tough time with that high and mighty stuck-up mother, Mrs. Higurashi…

"I can't be bothered right now- if you please, I am in the middle of a very important meeting." Mr. Higurashi hissed through the phone. Takai, Kagome's lifelong guardian was not surprised yet still her heart dropped to the floor. How could Kagome's parents not care? Apparently, after Kagome's new attack and disorder on top of it, Kagome's mother couldn't be bothered to leave the luncheon she was attending and now Mr. Higurashi had an important meeting- and if Takai knew anything, it was also a luncheon. "I'm quiet sorry to bother you, sir. Leave Kagome to me, then." Mr. Higurashi snorted, then hung up with "Of course, as always".

Takai hung the phone up and went to sit at her charge's bedside, and held Kagome's hand. It was sad, how two loving parents who were in love with each other- could now hate each other and hold no love for their daughter either. _What happened? What did I miss? Ami and Kenjimo- what went so wrong? And…what is wrong with your daughter? For so long now- I feel as if your daughter were my own instead of yours. The other half- I wish she were…and in a sense, that wish has come true. _Takai gently moved Kagome over more, and climbed onto the bed to lie beside her and in her sleep Kagome wrapped her arms around her.

Sixteen years ago, twelve-year-old Takai Higurashi lost her parents to a plane crash and was sent to live with her aunt and her husband, who had just had a baby girl. Though both were nice people who loved each other and their daughter very much, it was about that time things began to change, and became very busy. Soon they began asking Takai to baby-sit; because after spending much time with Kagome, Takai had become something to the infant. Indeed, Takai found herself disinterested with school or anything of the sort, and as Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi continued to distance themselves Takai found herself coming closer. She was paid well for her job, given a beautiful bedroom with nice clothing and an opportunity to do what she liked whenever she wasn't baby-sitting but Takai came to understand something.

She loved Kagome; Kagome was all she thought about- it was Takai whom she first called "mommy" and still did secretly while addressing Mrs. Higurashi as "Mother". She was the mother now, and didn't want it to be a job. But then she decided she could at least save the money up for later. She couldn't take care of Kagome forever, could she? Someday Kagome would grow into a beautiful, independent young woman and would want to leave. Takai could still live there, but she might be able to give the money to Kagome for collage, or something like that. That's what a mother did for her child, right? So still being paid for it sixteen years later, Takai had saved at least two million (rarely having used it except for things she bought for Kagome) and still counting. "…Mm…mommy? What the…" Takai blinked and looked down into Kagome's eyes, which though a beautiful blue-grey lined with pitch black were unfocused and confused. "Why am I home? They sedated me again?" Takai sighed and shook her head. "Yes, darling, you had to be sedated again. But this time it was different- you were bleeding from the mouth and shaking and after speaking with your doctor…apparently, it's something new called 'Akimia'. Something to do with a lot of high stress- actually, she said it's the highest level of stress bad enough to be classified as a disorder. It's a new thing, and not many people have it. I suppose she's got new medication and a new therapy group assigned for you. Are you feeling better? Can I get you anything?" Kagome snorted and laughed. "Sure, mommy. You can get me out of this family."

A silence fell over the pair, as the morning sunlight disappeared from the room and hid behind clouds. Kagome's room was beautiful, especially when the sunlight filled it- because the ceiling and walls were made of mirrors. They were lying in the low black silk covered bed that had two white nightstands on the sides with matching black lamps. The floor was white marble and the door to the bathroom and the double-door entrance was glass with embossed black swans, one on each door. It was a beautiful room; her father had designed it himself, and Kagome had loved to look at herself in the mirror for hours and watch herself multiply and do cartwheels and things like that (like facing two mirrors together, and they keep reflecting so there are more reflections of you).

Looking up at the ceiling, Takai saw that in their present position that they really did look like mother and daughter- well, a really young mother and daughter at least. When Kagome had been brought home, Takai had undressed her and put her into a black silk nightgown and robe, similar to her own and with their flowing raven hair and blue-grey wolf eyes they looked like sisters. It was the motherly sort of manner about Takai, and her aged skin and eyes that made her look old enough to be Kagome's mother. It was her smoking that aged her still-beautiful face and made her hack and cough once in a while, though Kagome despised it and always whipped the cigarettes out of Takai's hand, should Kagome have spotted her. The entire image had Takai itching for a pencil and paper- something she didn't do very often, but had extraordinary talent for.

As time passed, Kagome fell asleep again and Takai left the room to see about lunch.


	2. Unexpected First Date

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Title: Make Me Better

Chapter Two: Unexpected First Date

Inu-Yasha sighed with relief when the teacher left the room. Honestly, the guy made him nervous and every time they made eye contact, he could swear Mr. Kyoei was screaming, "Get out of my classroom, filthy half-breed scum!" The others were relieved too, because that meant they could surf the net, talk, or sleep while he was at his meeting. The girl next to him stared blankly at her screen, hand on the mouse, other on her stomach and lips slightly parted. He nudged her with concern. "Hey, Kagome right? You okay?" She jumped unexpectedly and gasped loud enough that the other students turned to stare, and now self-conscious about it she laughed. "Oh- sorry. I didn't sleep last night, so I'm a little out of it." This was convincing enough that everyone else resumed their activities, but Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow. "I'll say… jumpy this morning, ain't ya?" She nodded and went back to staring mutely at the screen, and neither said a word to each other for the rest of the day. Not that they had anything to say, as they didn't seem to have anything in common and had never been properly introduced. But fate had other plans- starting with the fact that they were both assigned to cleanup that day.

Through the day, both remained passive as usual to avoid Mr. Kyoei's unpleasant mood or the other student's silent ridicule. Lunch came and went, as both silently surfed the net and left at different times and came back with food. They only noticed that both chose the exact same thing- mandarin salads, bottled water, and kiwi. He merely thought she was a vegetarian like most girls; she thought he was in weight training or something else- neither would have imagined that she was diabetic and he was allergic to sugar and certain meats. When the day was over, both were alone, she cleaning the whiteboard and he sweeping the floor and both had finished putting the chairs up. But suddenly, Inu-Yasha noticed the strange wasp on her shoulder and cringed. He hated those things, and was compelled to kill it. "Hey Kagome! There's a wasp on your shoulder; let me get it…" But Kagome didn't hate them, she was terrified of bees and gave a slight shriek. "Where!" She spun around and they collided, she fell into his chest and he landed backwards into the desk that held his and her bags- knocking them to the ground and spilling it's contents.

She hurriedly backed off of him and picked up her things, her bottle of Zermiac and anti-depressants, her books, coat and notebook, and he picked up his things. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault." He continued to apologize as she straitened up the desks and smiled at him. "No, no. I shouldn't have freaked out like that. I'm- well, scared of bees." She smiled sheepishly. "Bad childhood experience." He grinned. "Don't tell me…you threw rocks at a bee's nest and didn't run away?" She laughed. "You did that too? Oh my god, is that like some traditional childhood ritual? I have a few friends who each did that once." He nodded. "Only I was stupider. I actually went to it after it fell, and looked into it. Next thing I know, those little fuckers are flying all around me and my whole face and arms and hands hurt like hell." That made her laugh louder. "I was worse! I put my hands into it…" He laughed too. "Well, anyway, I'd better get going. My rides here…" He nodded. "I'll…see you tomorrow then." She waved and both parted ways after they locked up the classroom, her laugh still echoing in his mind and his hauntingly beautiful eyes still hanging in front of hers- neither knowing they would be seeing each other just a few hours later.

Surprisingly, her parents were both home for dinner that night- but it only put her into a bad mood. "I think I'll eat in my room, thanks." she told them in a formal, cold tone. But they only laughed and asked her to join them later if she liked. As if she ever would… but she told the cooks she had already eaten, and headed up to her room where her true mother waited for her. "Hey, mommy" she kissed Takai on the cheek and threw her briefcase bag on the bed, starting to undress. "How was school, honey?" "Boring, same as usual. Except- I think maybe I made a friend," she said thoughtfully as she peeled off her shirt and slid down her skirt, Takai taking them both to wash. "Really? Who is she, what is she like?" Kagome went to her closet, and plucked from it a white tube job and an Evanescence hoodie. "Actually, it's a he…his name is Inu-Yasha, and he is a half-dog demon." Takai smiled. "A he, huh? Is he cute?" Kagome laughed as she pulled a pair of black baggy jeans out of the pop up dresser, which gravitated into its sheath in the marble floor when she pressed the flat black button beside it. "We-ell, I guess he is. We never talked much before though, and we sort of had an accident while cleaning up…" "Ooh, tell me!" Takai stood behind Kagome in front of the blue-glass vanity table next to the bathroom door, brushing her daughter's hair while Kagome started brushing her face with white powder. Takai raised an eyebrow. "Kagome, you're already so pale… why do you need that?" "Just cause. Anyway, there was a wasp on my shoulder…" "Ah-ha, you must have panicked." "Yes- and whirled around right into his arms…" "How romantic is that!" "…And both of us collapsed into the desks, and our stuff spilled over…" "Never mind then." Takai put Kagome's hair into a ponytail and Kagome finished with eyeliner and black mascara and silver eye shadow. "So what did he say to you?"

Kagome stood up and pulled her hood over and began the hunt for her boots. "He kept apologizing and I said it was my fault I freaked but we ended up talking about how we were once both stupid enough to go near a fallen bee's nest and we laughed a little, and said goodbye. Oh, he also asked me if I was okay this morning…" Takai pursed her lips. "Were you zoning out again?" "Well, maybe a little," she admitted as she finally found her combat boots under her bed. "Kagome Amura Higurashi, did you take your insulin this morning? And tonight? Did you eat dinner yet? I thought you were back early," She huffed. Kagome scoffed. "Of course I took it this morning. And I had no intention of eating with them. I'm gonna pick up a sub and go to the arcade, I'll take my insulin before I go- and don't use my middle name, it's stupid!" Takai fumed. "It is not stupid, it's a beautiful name! Take your insulin right now, young lady or so help me I'll…" Kagome laughed. "Okay mommy, okay. Relax a little, would ya?" Out of the left nightstand, Kagome opened a refrigerated cupboard to draw out the syringe case and bottle of pills, along with a bottle of water.

She took the syringe out of the case and lifted up her hoodie, and pinched some of the little baby fat she had left. Wincing she eased the needle in and injected the insulin, while Takai came to open the pills and bottled water for her. Kagome groaned as she pulled the needle from her skin and handed it to Takai, swallowing the pills and water. "I wonder why you aren't used to that yet." Takai frowned and looked at the clock, which read seven PM. "You should also take the anti-depressants and that new one, um…" Kagome looked disgusted with the thought of it. "Zermiac." Takai nodded, and Kagome picked up her bag, riffing through it until she found the two bottles. Taking two out of each, she pushed the caps back on and tossed them carelessly on the bed, but missed and they fell on the floor. "Don't bother, I'll get em…" She mumbled to Takai, who went to pick them up. But just as Kagome was swallowing the Zermiac, Takai cried out, "Wait! These aren't yours!" Kagome choked on the Zermiac and it took a few moments to swallow them down.

"What?" The two of them bent closer to examine both bottles in Takai's hands. Sure enough, it wasn't Higurashi, Kagome that was labeled on them, but Taisho, Inu-Yasha. "What the hell!" She cried, and just as she did so, her phone started ringing. "Ugh," she sighed and went to pick it up on the other side of her bed. "Hello?" She sounded desperate. "Hey, Kagome? Is that you?" "Inu-Yasha! Speak of the devil… how did you get my number!" "Yeah, uh- right. The phone directory, for one… I'm calling cause…I think I might have your medication, and you have mine. Could you check?" Kagome smiled wryly. "I, uh- think I already did…and yeah, I think it might be yours." "Shit! I'm such an idiot…" "No, no. It's my fault, I picked them up without looking." Kagome looked to Takai, who handed her the bottles over the bed. "Listen, Inu-Yasha. I was on my way out…I need my pills and you need yours. Do you know where the arcade in the mall is?" She heard him sigh with relief and she sat down on her bed. "Yeah, great! Sure, give me half an hour and I'll be there." "Okay, I'm on my way now. See ya," she hung up the phone and stood. "Takai, that was Inu-Yasha- I'm gonna go meet him at the arcade now." Takai nodded and hugged her, but pulled away and frowned. "Good, but you'd better take those pills as soon as you get them and get that sub. What time will you be back?" Kagome nodded and pulled her wallet and her cell phone out of her bag. "I don't know, but I'll call you around midnight. You know the number if you need me." "Yes, but be careful- such riffraff lurks around the city streets these nights. No one's safe anywhere these days." She said cynically and folded her arms, and Kagome laughed. "Okay mommy, I'll see you later. Love you!" Takai smiled. "Love you too, hon. Bye," she yawned and stretched out on Kagome's bed, preparing for another nap as she heard her daughter's quickened footsteps down the hall.

"Honestly, this is embarrassing for me." Kagome handed him his pills, and he fished hers out of his hoodie pocket. "Don't be- I-" No, I mean- it's a guy thing, you know? Why should a guy like me rely on drugs to keep me happy? It's totally-""Unfair." They walked away from the arcade entrance to the soda fountain. "Yeah…I just- never expected that you would need anti-depressants because-" "Because of that little act I have to put on for the school? Or else be sent to the counselors office and to a clinic? That's all it's for. And for my family- not that they care, but they make it seem like all my problems are making bigger problems for them- society, you know." He nodded, and they sat at the counter of the juice bar. The waitress came down to them smiling, and handed them menus. "I love this place," she muttered and he grunted in agreement. "Yeah, I can eat almost anything I want in here." "Oh- are you…a diabetic?" He looked up in surprise. "No, I'm allergic to sugar actually- which is a pain, but at least it keeps me from stuffing all that junk food crap down my throat, like all the other guys at school. Why, are you?"

She groaned. "Yes, and it sucks, period. Two shots of insulin a day, pills, a special diet, no junk food, needles- I should be used to it by now, but needles I just can't handle. Plus I gotta prick my thumb with this piece of junk," She showed him her blood-sugar meter. "Usually, my blood sugar's way too high or way too low." He gave her a look of sympathy. "Well, I can't relate to that, Hon- but how whack is it that we both have depression and especially- Akimia?" Both took on identical dark expressions, but smiled to the waitress who came to take their order. "I'll have the carrot blast- Kagome?" "Mm…the kiwi ginger root?" The waitress took their menus and brought them water. "Heh, you know what-" He spoke up again after they swallowed their medication. "We really didn't have to switch back immediately. We have the same pills- we could have just used the other's and traded back tomorrow." He pointed out, and smiled. "But I'm glad we met up- we have more in common than we thought, huh? See, it's fate." She laughed. "You, a guy I might add- believe in fate? Wow- though I have to admit, there's too much coincidence to this." The waitress brought their drinks and both glowed with delight and slurped their drinks.

"Mm…you know how when something's so sweet, it makes you smile so wide that it hurts you face?" He nodded, and did look like it was happening to him too. "It's kind of one of my 'fetish' things, you know?" "Yeah, kind of like my 'brain-freeze' fetish. My mom hates that." "So does mine- both of them, actually." "You have a mom and a step-mom, then? I thought your parents were married to each other. Did they divorce?" He was halfway through his carrot blast. She shook her head. "No- actually, when she was twelve years old, my cousin Takai lost her parents to a plane crash and came to live with my parents. She started baby-sitting me, and soon, she was the first one I called 'mommy'- even at the age of two, I understood which mother really loved me, and that the other didn't care. My mother always went to parties and stayed out late- so it would be thirteen year old Takai who rocked me to sleep late in the night. It was her small birthday parties she organized for me with the household staff for guests that I cherished, not my real mother's glamorous birthday balls filled with the snobs of society. She bathed me, clothed me, fed me, slept with me and taught me all about life- Takai is my mom, blood or no blood." She sucked the rest of her kiwi gingerroot nosily, as he stared at her in awe.

"What?" He shook his head. "I'm just- touched, I guess. I mean, I feel the same for my mom- she's the most important person in my life. But- I'm impressed at how you could love someone else other than your birth mother- as much as you love Takai. That's really cool." They were both finished, and paid the waitress, both chipping in for a large tip. It was then at the entrance to the bar, that they realized they had no reason to stay together. They eyed each other in the uncomfortable silence, unsure whether or not there was anything more to say. Kagome looked away, and Inu-Yasha gathered the last of his guts to ask, "So…are you in a hurry to go home?" She shrugged, and looked back at him, a smile itching in the corner of her mouth. "No…I told mom I would be back around midnight- so, maybe- I don't know, we could…" "Go see a movie? Take a walk? Back to the arcade? Clothes?" The desperation was showing in his voice, and Kagome was slightly relieved, brave enough to get to the point.

"I- look, I really like you, and you're the first person I've ever really hung out with." She confessed. "I…wouldn't mind hanging out for awhile, would you?" A wide smile spread over his face. "Thank god, at least one of us has got guts. It's so stupid; I just didn't know how to ask you. I mean, we haven't really hung out before and I- you know what? Let's take a walk until we see something we wanna do." "Okay- which way do you want to go?" He shrugged. "Left, I guess." They walked past many boring stores, filled with boring work clothes and home accessories, some stores filled with video games and toy stores with whiny children. "So…tell me about Takai." She sighed. "Only the most beautiful, wise and caring gentle woman I've ever known. She's so quiet, yet firm. She's beautiful when she's angry- which is rare. I love everything about her- because since the first day she held me in her arms, she's been my everything." He noticed how Kagome's eyes were glowing, and suddenly wished she would always look like that.

"So…what about your real mom and dad? What are they like?" Her face dropped a bit. "My mother… arrogant, selfish, forgetful, but glamorous. Dad…a bit the same way, but efficient, smart, egotistic, and sharp looking too. Too my horror, I recall wanting to marry a man like him… I also have a brother, but he lives in an apartment- he's homosexual, and they hate that. I go to see him every weekend. Now what about your parents?" Inu-Yasha glanced at her hesitantly. "Um… my father died when I was five- mom, well- dad's family didn't like her or me, and came after us. Mom took all the money she had and brought me here, to Tokyo. We were forced to live discreetly under different names, but we didn't need to as soon as dad's family died out. Still, mom and I were used to city life and you know, we like living in our apartment. So we use the money when we need it, and I'll graduate high school, just in case I decide to go to collage. My mom- she's a nice, quiet lady. To me, she's like Takai is to you- she's beautiful, caring, wise, and loving- she's my everything." "Mm…what's her name?" "Midorioko, but she just likes Midori." "Maybe they should meet- Takai and Midori, I mean." They finally stopped in front of a music store, and went in. "Mm, good idea. Better to bring Takai over though, mom doesn't like leaving the apartment- you know, city-street crime thing freaks her out."

They stood in the middle of the store, looking around. "What kind of music do you listen to? I'm one of those that usually wears his headphones and rocks out in public- good thing is, it's not embarrassing to me. I don't let what other people think get in my way of living." He shrugged, and she turned red. "I- I guess I used to be that way, too. I just kinda clamed up… I like rock and some rap." She gestured to her hoodie, and he motioned for her to high-five him. "This just gets better and better, don't it?" "I'll say. What CDs do you have already?" "A little too much to list," she said, giving him an evil grin. His eyes widened. "Tell me!" he cried in his impatience, making her laugh- he looked so cute like that. "Oh, let's see…" She wandered down the rock aisle, swaying her hips teasingly and dragged her fingers across the rows of CD racks. "This one, that and that and that one," She giggled as she pointed to Alice in Chains, Lacuna Coil Comalies, Linkin Park Meteora, and Good Charlotte The Chronicles of Life and Death. "Mm…I've got both Disturbed CDs and both Avril Lavignes, I just bought Evanescence Fallen and Korn Follow the Leader. Well, lot's of these I have. What about you?" She started to laugh at the wide open mouthed boy drooling behind her. "Seriously? You have…too much." His lips formed into a pout, which made him even more cute and hard to resist. She inched closer to him, bursting into a new fit of giggles.

"We-ell, I might just have to share…" He grinned, and put an arm around her waist. "Well, you just might have to. How can I let you get away with owning half the CDs I've been saving up for months now? Geez. There is such thing as being too rich." She was happy to at last be able to touch him, as she wrapped her arm around his waist, and led him down to the rap aisle. "Own any rap?" He frowned. "Not much, but I do have Eminem Encore and The Eminem Show. Also, I've got Usher Confessions 2, Baby Bash-" Kagome squealed at that last name. "Baby Bash? No seriously- you have Baby Bash? Man, we really do have the same tastes. " "Yes, but…" He smiled, and turned her around and led her back to the rock section. "Do you have this one?" She peered at the CD he had picked up, and choked. There it was, the blood dripping CD case with the black and violet butterflies, the white glowing butterfly in the center with white lettering that said, "Sweet Blood". "S-Sweet Blood?" "Oh yeah, her voice? Fan-fucking-tastic! They don't show her face, which sucks. She did give her name…Amura. I love it! Maybe someday she'll reveal herself… I'll bet she's really hot! Though… not as hot as you…" He said shyly, and she blushed. "I'm not hot! Not even pretty…" Kagome crossed her arms but anxiously eyed the CD that she knew all too well. "I do…have that CD." "I listen to her every night before I go to sleep- 'My bleeding lover' is my favorite. And yes, you are hot- so shut your trap and smile." He sighed romantically, and Kagome was half itching to bolt, but his smile melted away her uneasiness and decided to change the subject as she spotted something outside the store across the walk- movie posters. "You wanna go see a movie? My treat." Under the hood she could see his ears perk up. "A movie? Great- then how about I treat us, to an actual dinner first? Have you eaten- I have a buddy who is diabetic, so I know you're supposed to eat a balanced diet- it's very important." She shook her head. "You're right, but I haven't eaten yet. In fact, I was supposed to have eaten two hours ago…" she mumbled so he couldn't hear, but unbeknownst to her, those ears of his had excellent hearing. "WHAT! Well, let's go!" He grabbed her hand, looking panicky so she nodded vigorously and they left the store, heading in the direction of the food court, Kagome stopping to glance at the posters but he continued to drag her. "You need to eat something," he said firmly. At the food court, Inu-Yasha stopped looking bewildered for a moment. "What can you eat that you would like to eat?" He ran a hand through his hair, looking around, until he spotted the Subway station, and Kagome chose to remain silent. "That one?" He pointed to it and she nodded, and wrapping his arm around her waist again walked them over. They ordered salads, Inu-Yasha being overly cautious for a moment or so about what she ordered, and as soon as they were finished, they made for the theatre.

"Well, there certainly is a lot to choose from…" He furrowed his brow and his ears twitched, giving Kagome the strongest urge to touch them- she had never paid much attention to them before, and that was one of the reasons he liked her. "Mm…I say 'Underworld'!" He laughed. "Have I told you how much you rock? Damn," He shook his head. He was right though- they did have much in common, once they got to know each other. "This has got to be fate," he muttered as she paid for their tickets and went in, ignoring the concession stand advertiser, who called out to persuade them to buy and eat things that would kill them. They went into the theatre room number three, where thankfully they sat down just as the last of the way too-long previews ended and began to watch the movie.

Tears were rolling down both their cheeks as the credits began to roll, and they wiped them away as they stood up to leave. He stared into her eyes smiling sadly, wiping the last of her tears away. "I thought the drugs were supposed to keep us from doing that," and she smiled back. "I don't see the point of them then." They walked out of the theatre and out of the mall in silence, stood in the parking lot watching the stars. "Where's your car?" She shrugged. "Didn't bring it. Remember? I'm the spoiled rich girl- I have my very own limousine to take me where I wish. It's only a phone call away," she moved her hands and arms dramatically, making him laugh. "What about you?" He shrugged, and nodded his head towards the back end of the parking lot- and the only vehicle parked there…was a beautiful red ninja motorcycle. Her eyes widened- "H-how- why…why is it, Inu-Yasha- that I can be a thousand times richer than you- and yet _you _can have one of the few things I can't!"

He wiggled his eyebrows, his smile suddenly sly. "Wanna ride…?" She smiled and looked as if she were floating. "Yeah, I- I wanna ride…" she gasped. "…To the asylum my parents shall send me to should they catch wind of it…" he laughed loudly and pulled her down the parking lot to it. "This," he motioned to the bike lovingly, "is my baby. She cost me fourteen-thousand dollars, thus two years of working at a construction site job in order to save up for it- rarely spending a single penny, just for her." He handed the shaky girl a spare black helmet from the back of it, and she put it on. "Just a sec," she whipped out her cell phone and dialed her driver. "Yes James, no James- I do have a ride. Don't worry, yes a friend- yes a guy, absolutely not, yes I will rip your throat out should you tell my parents, no I'm not drunk, and my blood sugar is…hold on a sec, James." She pulled the meter out of her hoodie, pricking her thumb and Inu-Yasha leaned over her shoulder to see 112 flash across the screen. She glanced at him and smiled, giving him thumbs up and mouthing 'good'. "…One Hundred-Twelve. I'll see you later." She closed her phone and slid it with her meter into her pocket. "The staff has been trained to care for my diabetes and has been more of a caring family than my own parents." She explained as she climbed onto the seat and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Well, in that sense you are lucky." He started the bike up, and they sped off into the night's neon city streets.


	3. New Friendship

Disclaimer: Not Mine…Yet.

Title: My Sugar

Chapter Three: New Friendship

Kagome frowned as Inu-Yasha stumbled into class late, ignoring the angry Mr. Kyoei who began to lecture him on tardiness. Her frown faded as he glared over the class, clearly in an angry mood. He was even glaring at her! But then, in his angry state he probably didn't realize it- who could blame him? Kagome had seen the whole thing about ten minutes earlier. Another guy had crashed into him and ran off without a second thought, and a grumbling Hanyou had bent to pick things up when he realized where he was, and who was standing over them.

Flashback 

"_Taisho! You're not authorized for medication…" The school nurse growled as she swiftly snatched the two bottles from the mess on the ground. "Hmm…though they are prescribed to you, and by your doctor- I'm going to have to confiscate them until I have your mother's confirmation and official register. If you are going to take medication at and carry them around school, you have to keep them here or have special permission…" she growled again and walked off, ignoring the half-demon's protest as he gathered his things. "Goddamned bitch…" Kagome was pushed by the hallway's crowd, and had no choice but to enter her classroom as she was pushed nearly past it. _

End of Flashback 

He slammed his bag and sat down in his desk beside Kagome's, and before Mr. Kyoei could come rushing after to scream at him further, Kagome grabbed his hand and squeezed it letting go just as quickly as Mr. Kyoei came up to his desk. Inu-Yasha's eyes were wide with surprise, but then brightened with pleasure as the hand that she had grabbed tightened into a fist and shoved it into his hoodie pocket. Even though Mr. Kyoei continued his little raging lecture for another five minutes and the other students whispered to each other, Inu-Yasha and Kagome endured the morning with smiles, Inu-Yasha excusing himself to get a drink of water to swallow the pills she had discreetly handed to him.

When gym came around, Inu-Yasha jogged over to her from the boy's locker room with a big smile on his face, and hugged her. "Thanks! Aww man, I was ready to rip his balls off! And that damned wench who refused to give me back my pills." She giggled. "Looked like it." He frowned. "I never dress down, but aren't you going to? From what I hear, you used to be the star of the basketball team!" Her face fell. "Er…I guess. I just don't care anymore," she drawled in a bored expression, but her face darkened when three girls walked over to them, and Inu-Yasha began to growl. "Beat it wench! I told you I never wanted to see your fucking ugly face again," as Kikyo slithered around him, half-afraid. Even with her little friends, Kagura and Yura- Kikyo was not brave, though she _was _persistent. "Aren't you happy to see me, Inu-baby? Besides, don't you want to know why Kagome doesn't dress down?" Kagome's eyes widened in horror. "Don't you dare…" "Wouldn't you want to know about her _slicing fetish-"_ "You finish that sentence bitch, and I'll rip your tongue out."

A soft, manicured hand was wrapped around Kikyo's throat, making the slut and her friends screech. A tall, handsome boy with short black hair and violet eyes and a "Punisher" hoodie with black baggy Tripps with chains stood behind them with a hateful glare. He released them with a warning sneer and the three hoodies watched the three sluts saunter off in a fright. The new boy went to embrace Kagome, who looked extremely relieved. "Thanks Miroku- I swear, one of these days…" "One of these days we're going to rip her head off." They laughed, and Inu-Yasha coughed. "Kags, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Kagome's face became beet red, but Inu-Yasha grinned. "Actually, we just started hanging out just yesterday, and it turned out to be an unexpected date. So I'm not her boyfriend…yet." Miroku went into what she called "Pervert Mode", and winked. Unaware of Inu-Yasha's exquisite hearing, Miroku bent over to whisper in his friend's ear. "Let me know how good a kisser he is- I wanna know if he's better than me…" Inu-Yasha tried not to laugh, as Kagome's eyes narrowed and Miroku slid an arm around her waist. "Did you guys use to date?" Miroku and Kagome parted, now suddenly uncomfortable. "Yes…last year, actually." Miroku shifted his shoulders uncomfortably and Kagome looked away. Inu-Yasha felt the tension in the air. "So…what happened? Or should I just drop it?"

Kagome felt her voice became trapped in her throat, and Miroku stumbled over his words. "Actually…t-that's my fa-ault… I-" "Stabbed her in the back." Another hoodie boy, a wolf-demon stood a few feet away, a cigarette in his hand leaning against the bleachers. He wore a plain black hoodie that was ripped at the sleeves and hem revealing his claws, with black cargo shorts and Nike shoes with sweatbands at his wrists. Not even the two humans needed super-sharp demon senses of smell to smell the strong weed coming from the newcomer. Kagome's eyes brightened though, and accepted the demon's embrace as he had approached them. "Name's Kouga," he held his hand out for Inu-Yasha to shake, and Inu-Yasha did so, uncertain. "Inu-Yasha," He replied, hiding a look of indecisive dislike in his features that went unnoticed. Kouga turned to have a match glare with Miroku, who had his arm back around Kagome's waist. Inu-Yasha was able to judge from the scene that this sort of thing had happened before.

"Miroku," Kouga growled, taking a drag and blowing smoke into Miroku's face. Miroku tightened his grip on Kagome. "Kouga," he spat back, refusing to back down. (A/N: Lol, I know I know! Usually this scene takes place with Inu-Yasha!) "Um, guys…please don't ruin my day with your stupid fighting. It gives me a headache," she moaned as she realized neither was paying attention except for Inu-Yasha. Sliding out of Miroku's grasp and moving over to him. "Are they always like this?" He looked puzzled. "What _did _Miroku do to you, anyway? You don't have to tell me," he said in a rush, "but something tells me I'm going to find out later." She nodded and sighed, leaning into his side. "Can I tell you later?" He nodded, a genuine smile spreading across his face. "Sure, when you come over to _my _place." This brought the fuming boys to attention, and Kouga growled. "You're not…_dating him, _are you? Cause if you are it's going to stop. You see, she's my mate." Kouga's tone was apologetic, as if he felt sorry for Inu-Yasha not being able to date Kagome. None the less, Miroku snorted angrily and Inu-Yasha looked up angry and startled. "_WHAT?" _

Kagome rolled her eyes, walking away from all three to the other side of the gym, even though she could still hear them beginning to shout as she began to check her blood sugar- _206. Damn it._ Kagome reluctantly turned around and made for her backpack, and her annoyance ceased as curiosity grew… "_Mate? _Whatever the hell makes you think that! You haven't even marked her!" Inu-Yasha's anger burned through his face. Kouga caught whiff of his sudden competition. "We-ell…I just decided to wait until collage, that's all. She's still young. She is my woman because…well, she just is! I have known her the longest, I've known her the best, I've loved her since I met her- and I love her the most!" Miroku seethed at this comment. "Oho, now have you? Let _me remind you _that _I _have known her since diapers, _I _know all her deepest secrets, _I _have loved her since the day I knew what love meant- and it is _I _who loves her the most! Just a different kind of love, that's all…"

Kouga's glare turned cold and icy. "I _see. _So cheating on her is how you express your love?" Miroku, Kagome and even Inu-Yasha froze. "Kouga," Miroku's voice was small, soft and fragile. "That was a long time ago, and long-since forgiven and sorted out. You know what really happened- it was inevitable." Kagome grabbed her backpack quickly and sped away from the three, only Inu-Yasha protesting, and then turned to Kouga angrily. "Maybe she didn't want to hear about that." Kouga glared back at him. "You have no idea," he fumed and pointed a shaky finger at the Hanyou. "How would you feel if the one you loved went and fucked your best friend- _in your own bedroom, on your own bed-"_ he sent the guilty looking Miroku a hateful dagger-filled glance- "and got _engaged, _too? And _continued _to fake their 'relationship' with you while they were at it?" Miroku looked shocked. "How the fuck- how did you know about the one time-" Kouga looked quiet smug at the look of horror on Miroku's face.

"Oh Miroku- you never thought, that even a little- Kagome knew _anything_? She never told you why she put herself in the hospital that night- whoops; did I say, '_Put herself' in the hospital? That's supposed to be a secret." _ "Shit," Miroku's voice was hoarse, and he could no longer stand the sight of Kouga. "Excuse me," he took off after Kagome like a shot. Inu-Yasha growled furiously and stepped away from the haughty wolf-demon, disgusted. "Are you happy? They might have had a terrible past, but they seem to get along just fine- as if she might have _forgiven _him for it and now sees him as a best friend- I hope you're proud of yourself for tearing them up!" Inu-Yasha snarled and hustled after Miroku, whom he could smell the scent of tears seeping from. Kouga glowered and cursed himself, taking in a last long drag as he headed the opposite way out of the gym.

Kagome had called James on the way to the parking lot, so he was already there when she arrived. "Is everything alright, Miss Amura?" "Stop calling me that!" She snapped as she slid in the back seat, and slammed the door on Miroku, who had been at her heels seconds before. "Kagome, wait! I have to talk to you…" She didn't hear the rest of that sentence, because she ordered James to speed off despite the shouting boy that tried to hold onto the door. As they sped off into the distance, Kagome shivered and held back the urge to look at her upset friend.

"Kagome, did something happen? Are you well? Where to- home?" Kagome slowly shook her head, wiping the small tears away. "I want…to be alone. Drive to… the harbor. I'm going to Hokkaido, my mind's made up." Of course this troubled the fourty-year-old redhead, one hand ruffling his red mustache as his eyes darted back and forth from the road to his charge and back again. "I'm not sure…" She huffed imapatiently and crossed her arms. "James, I know my parents might hassle you a little, but either way they don't give a damn and it's a day off tomorrow, so it'll be fine. I've got numbers and cash and medication. I can take care of myself- and I don't pretend not to know about the tracking device that _was _in my cell phone. Just go- I need to get away, once in a while."

In the end, Kagome won and was walking onto the main harbor of Hokkaido an hour later, looking for a hotel. And, in the end, she chose the ritziest hotel smack in the middle of the city- while most kids might get in trouble for putting the bill on their parents, Kagome's would have been proud for her fine taste and readily paid for it. All she had to do was flash her ID card and bam; at your service! She was shown to the finest suite and given she'd come often with her parents before, the whole staff knew she prefered silk, and raw fruit for her diet. But as soon as she was settled, she fell right into a melancholic state and fell onto her bed, remembering Koga's words that morning.

She _had _been avoiding the topic all year, trying to never be alone with Miroku and having rejected Sango so violently, Sango had moved in with their gay brothers here in Hokkaido and rarely visited. Sango was patient however; accepting Kagome's pain and rage was because of her and stayed away gracefully, accepting that Kagome could never forgive or forget. It was true, that night on Miroku's birthday- Kagome had wanted it to be special and invited Sango, knowing Sango and Miroku were friends. Of course it would be unexpected when she heard and peeked through her door to see the pair screwing on her own bed, and she'd gone to hide in her parent's bedroom- vacant as usual. She'd cried and stifled screams and after sending a message through a servant that she was sick and her friends would have to leave, she'd cut her arms many times with her father's razor and filled the tub with freezing water, trying to drown herself.

In the end her father had come home and found her, and he himself carried her in his arms past Takai and out to his own car where he drove one handed to the hospital with his daughter wrapped in his overcoat. After that, her parents and Takai told the overly excited press that it had been a freak accident and Kagome was really fine, while inside the hospital room Kagome was experiencing the first few fits of many she would have the next year. Takai held her and sang to her as Kagome shook, screamed and bled, while only her father could even stand to look at her but was soon driven away.

After these dark thoughts trailed tears, and soon sobs came and she had no one to comfort her. This was why she needed to escape- to cry alone, hurting no one but herself and not being a burden to Takai as she always felt she was. And the only reason she wasn't dead yet was Takai herself, knowing it might hurt her the most. All through the night she cried and cried, unable to fall asleep. For some reason, she couldn't get Sango out of her mind- Sango's sad face, Sango's smiles, the memories of when they'd been so happy together with Miroku, and somehow…needed to see her old friend. Although Sango had betrayed her, Sango had been really, really…sorry. And unable to accept any kind of apology, Kagome unleashed all her anger onto Sango instead of Miroku, convincing herself that Sango must have seduced him. But now looking back…she didn't care. All she wanted was a good life back, and now that she had Inuyasha, why let the past get in the way?

After the long, sleepless night, she didn't know what she was thinking- but nine AM that morning, she found herself on Sango's doorstep. Sango had moved in with her brother and Kagome's brother, who had previously gone to America to get married, thus the fact Sota was disowned from the Higurashi family. Not that he minded…Every other weekend Kagome went to meet him at a café downtown, no matter how many times he insisted she come to the house. So standing at the door, hand shakily rising to ring the bell- all of the sudden she was about to turn back when the door abruptly opened and there was Sango, yelling something over her shoulder and bending down to pick up the newspaper when she saw Kagome's black boots in her face. "Eh?" She smiled confusedly before slowly looking up to Kagome's pale, shocked face.

"Ack, Kagome!" Kagome smiled slightly in nervousness, fidgeting with the hem of her hoodie. "Um…hi." Sango's eyes widened and Kagome could tell Sango was also nervous. "Ah…hi, it's been a while. Um…if you're looking for Sota, he's at work right now, but you're welcome to come in and wait." Kagome nodded, and then shook her head. "Actually…" her voice was low and weak, "I…came to see you." Sango couldn't help but smile. "Seriously? Well, come in, come in! How long have you been here in Hokkaido?" Kagome entered the door and Sango closed it, and the smell of peach pie was suddenly strong. "Just…yesterday. I'm staying at the Kyomidea, for now. Baking?" Kagome tried at conversation, still uneasy about the sudden reunion. "Sure am! It's Kohaku's birthday today, and he loves pie instead of cake. I'm making cherry for Sota, you know he hates peach. You still like blackberry, right?" "Yeah…haven't had it for so long though…I'm…at the clinic a lot."

She followed Sango through the kitchen and sat at the counter barstool while Sango peeked through the oven, and then leaned against the other side of the counter, across from Kagome. "So, what's been going on? What's this about a clinic? Why…today?" Damn, if there was anything she'd always hated about Sango, it was getting strait to the point. "Well…" What should she say? Sorry I was a bitch even though you deserved it- I just feel like forgetting now? "Is…is this about _that? _I'm sorry to bring it up, but I…" Kagome put her head in her hands and sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, coming here like this after all this time-" "-No, no it's fine-" "-and after all the things I said to you even though-" "-Really, I'm so glad you came-" and suddenly both blurted, "I feel like it's my fault!" Both blushed and looked away in awkward silence, only the sounds of a peach pie sizzling lingered.

Surprisingly, Kagome found the strength of boldness, something she rarely had to speak. "Sango…I came to apologize, I think. But I really…it's because…I needed my best friend back. I've strayed from the topic all year…and when I think or talk about it- it just upsets me even more. So I want… to forget." This threw Sango off; obviously it was not what she expected. "Um, wow…that's more than what I can put into words, but honestly…I'm sorry. I betrayed you without even thinking what it could do…" The timer went off and Sango took the pie out of the oven, and set it on the counter. And turning back to Kagome, she smiled. "So, I don't know how it's possible…but, am I forgiven?" Kagome gave Sango her brightest, truest smile she'd kept away for so long. "Well, I'd say you're kinda pressing your luck…but come here." Sango grinned and ran around the counter into Kagome's wide thin arms, half-laughing, half-crying and the two embraced for the longest time.

"Yes…yes…YES! Ha-ha, you did it!" A loud booming voice echoed in the kitchen as Kohaku and Sota entered, throwing their things down and embracing the two into a group hug. "Eh?" Kagome cried out as Sota and Kohaku started laughing, and she couldn't help but pick up on the happy atmosphere, and started laughing herself. "You finally got over your goddamned stubborness! I never would have thought…" "Hey, is this for me?" Sango cried out and slapped her brother's hand away from the pie. She turned to Kagome and giggled. "Stay for a while? I might need a little help…" She jabbed a thumb at the two crowding around the pie, and Kagome nodded. "I'll stay…it's been a while since I've had some of your gourmet cooking!"

It was two a.m. and Sota, Kohaku and Sango were passed out on the kitchen floor, having drunk too much sake. Kagome was laying out on the couch, watching a very fascinating late show about ducks, a bottle of sake in one hand and her insulin kit beside her. But before she could even pass out, her cell rang, and she picked it up to see a text message arrive, along with the twenty-five voicemails and fifty-seven phonecalls she never answered. Some calls were from Miroku, Inuyasha and four even from Koga. There was two from her father and one from her mother, six from James and fifteen from Takai. Five were from Dr. Kaede even, one from the clinic, etc. The text message was from Miroku: _Please let me know you're alright. I'm with Inuyasha right now and he's worried too. I need to talk to you. Call me back as soon as you can. Please. _It sounded very desperate, so a drunk Kagome decided to give him an answer. _Quack quack, darling. I'm having the time of my life with Sango and the bros. 2 Drunk 2 giv a damn, babe. _

Instantly there were two more. From Inuyasha: _Hey you really had me worried. So your in Hokkaido? Are you taking your meds? Miss you. _This only caught Kagome's attention for a second before the Sake took over again. From Miroku: _With Sango? You made up? Are you okay! _Too tired to stay up much longer, she sent one simple message to both: _Higurashi Kagome is passing out now from too much sake. My give-a-damn's busted! Call back next year, quack quack. _With that, she turned off her cell, and passed out.


End file.
